


All of the Above

by DrawYourGunsR5



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll add some Petra and Jane in here soon because they're the real OTP, Just some fluff I started writing at 3 in the morning, M/M, there needs to be more Michael and Raf fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/pseuds/DrawYourGunsR5
Summary: A collection of randomized fluff for one of the greatest shows on television. Hooray!





	All of the Above

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Rafael realize why they didn't want the other to end up with Jane.

A change of fate? A mishap in the universe? The end of the world? Rafael didn’t know what it was. All of them? None of them?

Hearing the words from his sister, well it felt like all three. Finding out someone else was pregnant with his child, someone that wasn’t his wife, well it didn’t feel like the end of the world. No, quite the opposite. It was a miracle. He couldn’t stand the thought of him and Petra having a baby together. A year ago, it was everything they wanted. But a lot changes in a year.

So much can change.

And when Michael heard the news, it truly felt like the end of the world. Jane was pregnant with another man’s baby. His Jane. Not his baby. But then Jane left him for the father. And that was what made it even worse. She’s rather be with a stranger than with with guy that’s stuck with her for two years? No, that was the end of his world. He couldn’t bare it.

Months passed, he tried to distance himself from the “happy” couple. But with all the work in the Sin Rostro case, he was close to the Marbella, always. Seeing them happy together, well that didn’t take the pain away at all.

He constantly interviewed Rafael, in hopes to prove him guilty of something. Maybe if he was a bad guy Jane would leave him and then this ugly feeling he had in his throat would go away. But obviously that didn’t happen. Rafael wasn’t sin rostro. His stepmother was.

“It’s always a lesbian, isn’t it?” Rafael joked.

“What’s that?” Michael asked.

Rafael chuckled softly. “Jane got me watching so many telenovelas. Seems the bad guy is always a lesbian. Should have seen it coming.”

“This is funny to you?”

Raf cleared his throat. “Not at all. So, why haven’t you found her yet?”

“We think she fled the country. She’ll try to get in contact with your sister. We need to talk to her.”

“We?”

“Being told your ex-lover is a criminal mastermind should probably be said by someone close. You’re the only family she has left now.”

Rafael sighed and leaned further back in his seat. He didn’t want to see his sister and he definitely didn’t want to be stuck in a two hour car ride with _Detective Cordero_. But that’s where they were. Halfway through the drive. And their car broke down.

It was expected wasn’t it? Two guys that hate each other. Forced into one car together. Two hours wasn’t long enough apparently. Not for the universe being on their side.

They got lucky, stangly. Every shop  was closed for the holiday. So they didn’t have any other choice. The car broke down right in front of Michael’s favorite campsite. What other choice did they have? Call Jane?

No, Rafael couldn’t do that.

Jane wouldn’t come - under the circumstances. The break up was rough. Even if Jane would come help them, Raf wouldn’t be able to bear seeing her. He knows he has to get over it,  for the baby, but it’ll take some time. It’s only been a couple days, he definitely needs more time.

Call Petra?

No way. If he called Petra, she’d ask why he didn’t call Jane. That would require telling her they broke up. Even if they were on good terms now, he just wasn’t ready to tell anyone about what happened. Maybe part of him still hoped? The more he thought about it, the less he wanted _Michael_ to know. If Michael found out Jane was single again, he’d go running to her to try to win her back. The thought of them being back together, it made Rafael’s stomach flip. He couldn’t understand it. If he was so jealous about Jane and Michael being together, why couldn’t he find it in himself to fall in love with Jane?

“The campsite is right there, we can sleep there for the night and call for help in the morning,” Michael suggested. He wasn’t totally on board with calling Jane either.

Because that would require seeing her with Rafael. Something that he just wasn’t in the mood to stomach tonight.

“Campsite it is,” Rafael finally agreed.

And how lucky were they? Michael had one tent. One full-sized air mattress. One night.

They laid on the air mattress as the sun started to set. There was a thickness in the air that had been there all night. Words both of them wanted to say but neither of them knew how.

“Jane hates camping.” Michael whispered into the sky.

“What?”

“Incase you ever thought about taking her camping. Don’t. She can’t stand it.”

Rafael cleared his throat. He knew he couldn’t keep this up any longer. “Michael-”

“I know. Don’t talk about Jane. This isn’t a great time for us to start fighting.”

“No, that’s not what I-” He took a deep breath. “Michael, Jane and I broke up on Tuesday.”

Michael rolled over to face Rafael, who was still laying on his back staring at the top of the tent. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“You know, I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s okay?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

He shifted his weight back over so he was laying on his back again.

Rafael turned his head to look at Michael. “I’m surprised Jane didn’t tell you.”

“Jane and I aren’t really on speaking terms these days.”

“Because you lied about my ex-wife’s affair?”

“Because a lot of things. A lot of things I regret.”

Rafael took a deep breath again and looked back toward the sky that was blocked by the tent.

There it was again. That thickness.

“Why did you want me to be connected to Sin Rostro so bad?”

Michael licked his lips. “I thought that if you were somehow guilty of something, maybe the jealousy would go away. Because then Jane wouldn’t be with you. It was stupid.”

“But it got you to Rose. So don’t beat yourself up over it,” Rafael assured.

“I shouldn’t have let my personal feelings get involved with the case. I probably would have caught Rose a lot faster if I wasn’t trying so hard for it to be you. So I’m sorry.”

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”

They both rolled over to face each other.

Michael suddenly lost his grip on reality. “There’s no reason for me to hate you anymore. Trust me, I tried to find so many reasons. You’re actually a good guy, Rafael. And I hate to admit that. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to like you. But you’re not as bad of a guy that I thought you’d be.”

“Thanks? I think. You’re not a bad guy either.” Raf poked Michael’s shoulder in a totally bro way. “So stop worrying about what happened with Rose. ‘The man without a face’ has been identified. Now all you have to do is find her. How hard can that be?”

“It’s hard Rafael. She could be anywhere by now. And she could look like anyone. I could have gotten her months ago, but I was too focused on you. She’d be locked away if it wasn’t for me letting my feelings get in the way. She’s out there, doing God-knows-what to God-knows-who and that’s my fault. If I had just-”

Michael never got to finish his sentence. Much more important things were happening. Rafael was kissing him? That was new. And it was good?

Michael’s heart jumped. It was unexpected and wonderful. Their lips just fit so well together. Like fate had changed at that moment and told them they were perfect for each other. Who knew they could be so lucky?

Rafael pulled away but Michael’s lips followed Raf’s as they crashed together again.

At this point, Rafael hovered over Michael, as they devoered each other. It was amazing. And it certainly clarified a lot. Why Rafael couldn’t fall in love with Jane but was jealous of Jane and Michael. Well, he wanted to fall in love with Michael. He didn’t know it until something inside him told him to kiss Michael. He never thought that was an option. But with everything Michael was saying, about his feelings getting in the way, Rafael just felt like it was something he should do. There was too much talking happening.

And he made the right choice, apparently, because they definitely weren’t going to stop and talk about their feelings tonight.


End file.
